


When Peace Arrives

by skreaver



Category: Kingdom Hearts, NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Giving 9S and 2B everything they deserve, If Nomura can put a whole damn Final Fantasy game in KH I can put Nier in there too, M/M, Nier:Automata/Kingdom Hearts Crossover, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skreaver/pseuds/skreaver
Summary: Perhaps taking your favorite androids on a trip to Sanfransokyo wasn't what anyone else would've deemed a pertinent task after a years long war had just ended; but you didn't care. Even after everything you'd been through, all you wanted was to give them a moment to know something that wasn't war.
Relationships: 2B (NieR: Automata)/Reader, 9S (NieR: Automata)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	When Peace Arrives

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm in KH hell and I've had this fic in my head for the longest time so here it is! And no 2B didn't get a T Shirt but she got a new dress -v-

After all that time, it was finally over. 

Such an unending, arduous ordeal, came to an end in one day. A day that had taken what felt like a lifetime to reach. 

Of course, there was still work to be done, balance to be restored, but the ever present threat of the universe falling into darkness had been eliminated. 

Now it was… safe. 

It was hard to grasp that concept. Feelings of ease, of comfort, had alluded you for so long. It was hard to let your guard down, even when the very fabric of the universe seemed to sing with tranquility. 

But, you were trying. And as others made their way to places that sorely missed their presence, trying to find their own sense of peace, you knew there was one place you absolutely  _ had  _ to return to.

You'd made a promise after all. 

\-----

The world was a shade of green, one that seemed specific to it and it alone. It was vibrant and yet somehow grayscale. It teemed with life, luscious plants and gigantic trees spreading amidst the environment, as well as animals like deer and boar freely roaming throughout the land. Though, as much as it boasted life, it also held the death of thousands in it's clutches. Ruined apartment buildings and a collapsing city served as a testament to that. 

The place looked a lot like what you thought Sanfransokyo might look like if it ever met this fate… which you sincerely hoped it didn't. Hiro had a bright future ahead of him with Baymax at his side, and so did his friends. 

Letting that thought shiver away as quickly as it came, you moved your feet along the landscape. 

You recognized the shallow pool of water just beside you, a landmark that signaled the close proximity of yourself to the Resistance Camp huddled in the crack of a building only a few feet from you. Excitement and nerves bubbled up inside of you as you picked up the pace, practically racing inside the camp.

_ I really hope they're here… _

When you turned the corner, a pair of pale, white haired androids answered your prayers. 

"2B! 9S!" the joy in your voice was unbridled, spread wide like the grin on your face. 

The androids turned, facing your direction, and 9S' now uncovered face lit up as his eyes landed on you. 

"____!" he called as you came bounding up to them. 

He went a bit stiff as you wrapped your arms around him, cheeks warming, his entire body feeling like it might short circuit. Though he longed for it, physical affection wasn't something the smaller droid had ever really been shown. So, when he was presented with it, by a  _ human, you _ no less, no part of him knew how to react. 

Although… he had to admit… you were warm… and soft… and damn did he realize just how much he missed you in that moment. 

"I missed you guys" you giggled, unable to resist ruffling the smaller droid's hair as you let him go (much to his disappointment). You cast a sweet look at 2B, who was watching the two of you with a sliver of a smile on her face. "How have you been?" 

"Alive" she answered. "What are you doing here though, weren't you trying to get back home?" 

"I did!" you smiled. "And then a whole bunch of stuff happened that's… really hard to explain" 

Boy was it ever…

"Long story short, I found my friends and a bunch of others too. Somehow, we all wound up fighting a war against some old dude who wanted to plunge the universe into darkness. You know, the average" you laughed, albeit sheepishly. 

Even though you went through it, dealt with the utter horror that came with Xehanort's conquest for Kingdom Hearts, it still sounded insane when it came out of your mouth. There was no anecdotal way in which you could explain all that you'd been through to make things make sense. The past few years of your life needed to be recounted almost minute for minute to amount to any kind of rational explanation and even  _ then _ it was still hard to believe it had all happened.

The androids, to no surprise, turned to each other in a moment of wonder. They contorted their faces at each other, 2B's brows furrowed while 9S gaped ever so slightly. 

"Uhm…" 9S fumbled. "You… certainly have been busy" he answered, unsure how to address such a wild statement. It wasn't that he didn't believe you… it was just certainly one of the more outlandish things he had heard during his time alive. "Is everything… okay?" 

"Yeah… yeah, somehow, everything's alright" you smiled to yourself, still finding it hard to believe. "I'm still adjusting to it all, we all are, but I think things will turn out fine" 

9S smiled gently up at you. "I think we can understand how you feel, for what it's worth. It's been weird adjusting to life without war, it's what we were built for after all" 

He then added "Not to mention everyone's pretty weary of the Commander now because of all the secrets she kept. A lot of YoRHa have turned to the Resistance and started taking orders from Anemone, so civility is a little strained at the moment" 

"Geez, I can imagine…" 

When you last left this place you knew there was a lot of clean up to do after everything that happened. You remembered how much you wanted to stay but…

_ "I think we can take it from here" 9S had smiled at you then. "You deserve to go look for your friends"  _

_ "But I-"  _

_ "They're probably looking for you too. You shouldn't keep them waiting" 2B cut, a soft, wry smile on her face.  _

_ "Just…" 9S hesitated. "Don't forget about us, okay?"  _

_ You smiled, sweet and heartfelt. "How could I ever?"  _

And you never did. You were here, fully intending on showing them how much of an impact they left on you, how you could never forget them. 

"Well, if things are a little strained right now, why don't you come with me for a break? There's something I want to show you anyway" 

"Something you want to show us?" the scanner questioned, ever the curious one.

"Mm-hm! I think you guys are going to like it" 

He looked up at his partner. "Well, what do you think 2B? Think they'll get mad if we slip off?" 

"It should be fine" she answered. "It's not as though we have much to do at the moment" 

"Good!" you chirped. "Give me your hands, you won't want to get lost on this trip" you grinned, holding steady hands out to the two of them.

Their gazes were weary at first, hesitant. Then they felt your soft hands -

and suddenly they were in a whole other world. 

\------

9S openly gaped at the city before him. It was filled with people,  _ humans, _ and bustling traffic. Tall skyscrapers filled out the expanse of the city, standing proudly upwards, far unlike the crumbling state he was used to seeing them in. 

"Wh- where are we?" he stuttered, unconsciously squeezing his hand around yours, gripping onto you as he tried to catch his balance in this blinding new world of life and color. 

"This is Sanfransokyo! One of the many worlds I've traveled to on my journey. I thought maybe you guys would like it" 

The introduction seemed to fly past both of the beings on either side of you, each transfixed on the sheer amount of humans walking around in broad daylight, without a care in the world. They were mesmerized by this perfect picture of what their home must have looked like all those years ago. Before everything…. 

Something deeper stirred within the both of them. It rutted deep into the core of their being, into the very code by which they had been built. 

"This is real… it's real…" 9S' voice quivered. "This exists…" 

_ They aren't all gone... _

She didn't say anything but the tears that fell from 2B's eyes, slipping down her cheeks, told a similar story. The way her glossy eyes followed the city in it's daily cycle, taking in the life around her, the expression painted on her face spoke volumes in place of her silence. 

It might not have been their world and yet somehow, after everything, they still got to see what the end of the machine war  _ should _ have looked like. They got to stand in  _ what could have been... _

You felt them shake, hands quivering in your own. Wordlessly, you collected them in your arms and held them both. You let their tears soak your clothes, let their mixed emotions seep into your soul.

You couldn't give them their humans back. You couldn't give them this future in their own world. But you would be damned if you wouldn't give them the experience after all they'd been through. 

\-----

It took some time for them to pull themselves together, understandably so, but once they did, no corner of the city was to be left untouched. 

9S' eyes were bright and inquisitive, bounding from place to place, studying everything. Thankfully, Sanfransokyo was more of a futuristic place than the other worlds you'd visited. So anytime the excitable Scanner pulled out his holographic screen to make notes on things, no one looked twice. 

2B kept a leisure pace beside you, a soft smile permanently etched into the taut line her lips usually formed. She looked peaceful, happy. 

"There's so many stores" 9S mused, counting as you passed a block of stores that contained a Thai restaurant, a yoga studio, an ice cream shop and a laundromat. "Do humans really need all of this?" 

"I don't know about  _ need _ " you chuckled. "But as different parts of the world reach each other, things grow and so do people's interest in those things. If there's a demand for it, even a small one, someone's bound to make a profit off of it" 

"Huh" the boy pondered. "Humans certainly are material creatures" 

"We can be" you shrugged. "Society has very much pushed this ideal that the more shit you have, the better off you are. A lot of people buy into that but there's also a good chunk of people who are getting sick of it and want to go back to nature, to bare bones-ing it" 

"That's… actually kind of amazing" he responded. "I didn't think humans would voluntarily go back to an agricultural way of life if they didn't have to" 

"Well, as nice and important as technology is, some of it is harming our environment. We gotta take care of our planet if we hope to survive. For some people that means living off the grid" 

"Mm, I see"

Between the pauses in your conversation, a clothing shop caught your eye. 

"Although, speaking of material things, let's check this place out. You guys could use some new clothes" you smiled, veering off towards the shop.

"Ah… I don't think we have this world's currency" 9S frowned. "We trade with machine parts, well, used to, but you get the idea"

"That's why it's on me silly" you chuckled, feeling your heart melt as the shine resurfaced in his cute, little, blue eyes. 

"A-Are you sure?" he asked. 

"Yes!" you laughed, taking hold of his hand - unbeknownst to you, sending his artificial heart racing in his chest. "Now c'mon, there's clothes to buy!" 

You pulled the smaller boy into the shop, 2B trailing behind the two of you. 

The girl seemed to light up just the softest bit as her eyes trailed to a selection of moderate looking dresses. They were fit-and-flare, cute but classy and definitely a few grades more conservative than the dress she'd been forced to wear since she was manufactured. 

"See something you like, BB?" 

Her focused snapped from the dresses back to you, as though she were embarrassed to be taking an interest in something that didn't pertain to her duties as an android. 

"Oh…" she mumbled. "No, I was just looking" 

You tilted your head, a knowing look in your eyes. "You sure? I think a new dress would really suit you" 

"There's nothing wrong with the dress I'm wearing now" she stated, a tad bit defensive.

"No, but you'd probably stick out less if you were wearing something different, don't you think?" you tried to persuade. 

She seemed to consider it for a moment, eyes shifting from you to the dresses and back again. "I… suppose that's true" 

" 'Atta girl, go pick one out. I'm sure any of them will look lovely on you" you winked.

You didn't get the chance to see it, as the girl had excused herself before she could make a fool of herself, but a bloom of red started to fan over her cheeks. Aside from 9S and 6O she hadn't known kindness like this, hadn't known that someone - you - could be so sweet to her after everything that had happened. After everything she'd done. She was a soldier, nothing more. A human like you shouldn't be buying her a dress, shouldn't be doing anything for her. But somehow… she wasn't complaining. In fact… she was starting to welcome it. 

"What about you, Nines?" you asked, turning to him as 2B saw herself off. 

"Gee, I don't know…" he mused, looking around. His eyes seemed to catch on a variety of sweaters and jackets but had a hard time picking out just one. "They're all really nice" 

"Why don't you pick out a couple and try them on?" you suggested. "I wish I could buy you them all but believe it or not, saving the world doesn't net all that much" you laughed. 

"N-no it's really alright!" 9S stuttered, waving his hands dismissively. "I mean it's incredibly nice of you to buy us anything at all. Even taking us here… it means a lot" 

The boy looked at the ground, rubbing the back of his head. He didn't know if he deserved it, something as wonderful as this - didn't know if he deserved to stand in the light of your generosity. He knew he wanted to but therein lied the confusion, the battle of emotions inside of him. 

"Aw, Nines" you uttered softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's the least I can do" 

He looked up at you, lost, confused, so unsure of how you owed anything to them. 

"When I came stumbling into this universe, lonely and scared, you and 2B stayed by my side as I explored your world. You didn't have to but you did" 

"I mean… it's our job to protect humans" he spoke softly. "And honestly… if it wasn't for you, we might not have been able to get rid of that virus. It may have been the end for YoRHa" 

"Then I guess we're even, huh?" you smiled, squeezing his shoulder ever so gently. "You kept me safe and I helped keep you safe in return" 

Slowly, that lost look on his face morphed into something more serene. It's a look of understanding almost, or at least he looked grateful, like something started to make sense to him. 

Something  _ did. _

"Thank you" he utters your name gently, as though it's the sweetest word in your language. 

You tried to ignore the way your heart skipped a beat. 

"Of course" you gave his shoulder one last purposeful squeeze before letting him go. "Now go on and pick some stuff out and see what you like" 

"I think I will" he grinned. "You've convinced me" 

"Good!" you chirped. "I'll hang out here for you and BB so take your time" 

The android gave you a nod and a thumbs up before making his way over towards the selection of sweaters. You watched him remove his gloves so that he might run his fingers over the different fabrics the clothing items were made out of. 

You had to wonder when he and 2B last did something just for themselves. Not for the good of humanity, not for YoRHa, just them. It felt good to be able to give them that, to let them have even just a second to revel in something that wasn't war. 

The two of them looked so content, rifling through racks of clothes. Their eyes would light up now and again, in such a delightful way, as they stumbled upon clothing that caught their attention. They were both just so… precious. How was it that they had been created to lead such bleak lives, when all you wanted was to just give them everything? Even far apart you hadn't ever been able to stop thinking about them. It scared you at first how attached you had become but…

Even if nothing came of it, you knew you could never stop loving them.

Especially as they approached you, 9S beaming next to 2B who was wearing a soft smile, each of them carrying an outfit. 

_ How cute... _

"Made your choices, already?" 

"Yep" 9S smiled. "This jacket is so soft. It'll be nice to wear something comfortable for once" 

"Ooh, that's awesome, Nines! You're gonna look great in that" you chirped, beaming at him. 

"Heh, thanks" his cheeks flushed visibly, his gaze casting downwards in fluster.

"Of course" you grinned, quite happy with such a reaction, before you turned to 2B.

"What about you, BB?" 

"This dress is… pretty nice" you didn't miss the tint of pink on her cheeks. 

"Good! Let's go pay and then you guys can change" 

Your wallet might've been pissed at you, but their expressions more than paid it forward, in your opinion. 

\------

"It's beautiful up here…" 9S' hushed voice breathed out in awe. His eyes twinkled, the lights of the city reflected in his starstruck gaze. 

Underneath the night sky you sat between the androids, on the highest building in Sanfransokyo, overlooking practically the entire city. 

"Isn't it?" you sighed, dreamily. "I've been wanting to come back here for the longest time" 

2B turned to you, tilting her head in curiosity. "What was stopping you?" 

"Guess I just wanted to share the view with someone…" you admitted, looking to her. 

"And you chose us for that?" she replied, perhaps a bit slow on the uptake. 

"Well, you two fit the bill" you winked. 

The way she looked from you, suddenly rather interested in her folded hands, told you she got the hint. 

"I see…" 

You couldn't help chuckling ever so softly, before looking back towards the lights sprawling over the midnight city.

"Tell you the truth…" you started, lost in the majesty of the moment. "There's a lot of places I want to show you two. People I want you to meet. You know I…." 

Your thoughts came spilling out into the open air, feelings bubbling up in your chest and suddenly your heart felt like it was racing. 

"I never stopped thinking about you two. When the war ended, you were the first two people I wanted to see" 

You could feel their eyes on you but you didn't dare look back. Right now you felt vulnerable, yet even so, somehow you couldn't stop these truths from escaping your lips. 

"I don't know what it is" - you knew exactly what it was - "but I just, always want to be around you guys. It's kind of embarrassing actually" 

This time it was your turn to be sheepish, to falter. Perhaps you hadn't quite admitted how much you felt for them, but it was the fact that you knew these feelings were there, deep down. 

And… you couldn't imagine they felt the same. Not when they had each other. 

Right…?

"You know…" 9S piped up from beside you. 

You heard shifting, fabric scratching against concrete. Then you felt something warm touch your hand, fingers closing around yours. 

"I... feel the same…" he spoke, making your heart flip over in your chest. "At first I thought it might've been because you were the first human I'd ever met, the  _ only  _ one for that matter but…" 

He hesitated. 

"After today, I don't think that's the case" 

When you gathered the courage to look him in the eyes, you found that his were looking at you with such warmth, affectionate even. 

Nothing could stay your smile, or the crinkling of your face as that smile reached your eyes. 

You were so lost in his beautiful, blue eyes that you hadn't quite realized the sifting of more fabric next to you. Not until another hand touched yours, her grip far more loose than her partner's, but warm nonetheless. 

She didn't say anything, didn't offer much more than a gentle expression, the sliver of a smile, but you knew what she meant. 2B was never one for emotions but in that moment you felt like you could feel all of hers in just the way she looked at you. In the way she held your hand.

There were no declarations of love, no kisses to seal the deal. At least, not right then. That was for later. 

But that night was a step in the right direction. That night established a connection.  That night you sat underneath a sky full of stars, a city full of lights, holding hands with the ones you had come to love with every part of your being. 

That night… it really felt like peace had arrived. 


End file.
